Unbreak My Heart
by Annika Taylor
Summary: When a Moroi is killed, will his young guardian be able to find happiness with a new charge?
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone! Here is the first chapter of Unbreak My Heart! Since I have been slacking lately, I thought I would post it early. I really hope you like it. It is a new direction for me and I already LOVE it. I hope you do too! Enjoy and I can't wait to hear your feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one.**

**

* * *

**

**Adrian's POV:**

I walked into the funeral parlor with my father. We stopped in the lobby and he turned to look at me. "Promise me you will be on your best behavior today?"

"What are you talking about?"

"None of those crazy rants or anything like that?"

"Dad, you heard the doctor, I can't help it."

"I still think that doctor was full of it."

I shrugged. "I believe him."

"Of course you do. Anything for an excuse..."

I sighed. I didn't really want to get into this fight today. "I will behave today. I promise."

"Thank you, that is all I ask."

We walked into the actual room for the funeral and I was suddenly overwhelmed. Everyone was glowing again. I had promised my father I wasn't going to make a scene so I looked at him with a smile. "I am going to find the bathroom."

"Down the hall to the left."

I nodded at him. "Thank you." I walked down the hall towards the bathroom, pulling a flask out of my jacket as I went. Suddenly, I heard a voice coming out of one of the rooms I passed and curiosity getting the better of me, I opened the door just slightly.

"You know Ivan... I trusted that you were going to be safe while I was gone. You PROMISED." As the man continued ranting, I realized it was a guardian named Dimitri Belikov. He had been Ivan's lead guardian, but was on vacation when the attack had happened. Suddenly, he started laughing and I refocused my attention. "I loved you... if you wanted to break up with me, you could have just said so... wasn't this a little extreme?" I gasped and dropped the flask that was in my hand. It fell to the ground with a clunk and the young guardian looked up. "Lord Ivashkov!" He looked a little nervous. "How much of that did you hear?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You loved him?"

"Like a brother."

"I see."

"Please Lord Ivashkov, please... Dhampir/Royal relationships are already frowned upon. I can't imagine what would happen if a homosexual one came out..."

"Guardian Belikov, you have nothing to worry about. I am the master at keeping this issue quiet."

"How would you know anything about..." He trailed off, obviously connecting the dots in his head. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"I had no idea..."

"No one does... I am hoping you can keep my secret now?"

"Of course, Lord Ivashkov."

"It's Adrian."

"And I'm Dimitri."

"I know."

He sighed. "I should get out there... They are expecting me."

I looked at him. "What are you going to do now?"

He shrugged. "Wait for a new assignment."

"As you know, I recently turned eighteen..."

"Of course. Ivan mentioned the party..." The mention of his charge and lover made Dimitri tear up. I did the first thing I thought of and pulled him too me and hugged him tight. "I am so, so sorry for your loss."

"I can't do this... I can't face everyone. I just want to get away."

I looked around and saw an exit. "Come with me." I took his hand and lead him out the side door. "Just take a couple deep breaths. It is all going to be okay."

"How do you know?"

"I know a lot about overwhelming situations."

He smiled at me. "You know, you aren't like most royals."

I smiled back a him. "I thank you for that." I watched as he started to calm down. "So, you said you are going to wait for a new assignment?"

"Yes."

"How would you like to be my guardian?"

"What?"

"Be my guardian."

"Adrian... I don't think that would be appropriate..."

"Why not?"

"I just... I don't think it would be a good idea. That's all."

"Why not be with someone that understands you?"

He was quiet for a minute. "Okay."

I smiled. "Good. I wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway."

He smiled back. "I think we are going to be good friends."

"I think we are too." I looked at my watch. "We should get in there. Did you want to sit with me and my father?"

"Yes, thank you. The Zeklos' really aren't fans of me right now. They didn't even want me to come... I had to say goodbye."

"I know."

Dimitri took my hand and I pulled away. He looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Lord Ivashkov."

"Hey... I said call me Adrian."

"I didn't mean any disrespect."

"I didn't think you did, but I also know what type of people are in there, and the last thing I want to see is you get hurt." I sighed. "I will make you a deal..."

"What?"

"As a guardian, your job is to give everything you are to protect me right?"

"Yes, of course..."

"I promise to do the same for you."

"No... You are a Moroi. I am just a Dhampir."

I raised an eyebrow. "We need to get in there... We will discuss this later."

Dimitri nodded. "Okay."

We made it inside and I saw my father who was looking at his watch. "Sorry. I ran into Guardian Belikov and we got to talking. We lost track of the time."

"I see."

I shrugged. "I said sorry. What else do you want?"

My father gave me a stern look. "I found this in the hall..." He held up my flask.

"No proof it is mine..."

He turned it so I could see my initials. "Really?"

"Hey, that could be Alexander Gregory Issac or something..."

"Okay..."

I smiled at him. "No proof." I cleared my throat. "On another note, I would like to request Dimitri Belikov as my personal guardian."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"He is a good guardian."

"His charge just DIED."

"Dimitri wasn't even there. He was on vacation."

Dimitri put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's not do this today okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry."

He smiled at me. "It's okay." He looked at my dad. "We guardians get blamed for everything." Then in, what I assumed was a last ditch effort to piss of my father, Dimitri took my hand and lead me into the service. In that moment, I knew my future was going to change forever.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? As I said, I am already in love with this story and I hope you like it too! Please review and let me know!**

**Thanks, and until next time!**

**Anni**


	2. Portland

**Hey all! I hope you liked the first chapter! Here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own James.**

**

* * *

**

**3 Years Later:**

**Dimitri's POV:**

I was standing there watching the window when my cellphone rang. I reached into my pocket. "Belikov."

"I miss you."

I sighed. "I miss you too."

"It doesn't sound like it."

"I'm sorry. I am just standing outside and I am freezing."

"Any sign of the Princess?"

"No, or of Hathaway, but we think we found where they are staying. We figure that they have to come out at some point."

"That is true."

"So, how are classes going?"

"Good. I am just happy I am going to be getting my degree this year."

"Me too. Have you thought about where you want to locate to?"

"I was thinking of staying here in Montana for a little bit..."

"Really, why?"

"Well, I was going through the library at St. Vlad's and do you want to know something?"

"What?"

"All this stuff that has been happening with me?"

"Yeah?"

"It happened to St. Vladimir. They call it the element of spirit..."

"Adrian... that sounds..."

"I know, it sounds crazy, but Dimka... think about it. If there is an acient element out there, it could explain so much, like why I never specialized... Did you know Lissa never did either?"

"She didn't?"

"No."

"Adrian..."

"Please Dimitri... I need to prove my father wrong... He still thinks I'm crazy..."

I sighed. I was about to give in, but I wasn't able to. I suddenly had to drop my phone and take off. Vasilisa and Hathaway were on the move. I ran after them and quickly able to tackle Hathaway to the ground. She started to struggle under me. "Look at me Miss Hathaway, we can make this hard or we can make this easy..."

The princess screamed. "ROSE!"

Hathaway's arm reached out. "LISSA!"

That was when it dawned on me. Rose wasn't fighting against me, she was fight FOR her charge. I slowly released my weight off the girl and helped her up. "Hathaway, calm down."

"Not until you let me got you fascist bastard."

"I'm sorry, you kidnapped the Princess. That is not a 'let me go' offense."

"I was NOT kidnapping her."

"Then what happened?"

"I can't tell you..."

"Uh-huh."

"Please... Just let us go... I'll cover for you the rest of my life..."

"Why don't we get to the plane and then we can talk about it."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to St. Vlad's."

"Please don't take us back."

I looked over at Princess Vasilisa that had just spoke. She looked so innocent and I am sure she didn't mean any harm. "Well... Maybe we don't have to go back right away..."

Someone grabbed the Princess's face and our eye contact was broken. She had tried to compel me! "Ow! You're hurting me!"

"James. Let go of her face." I had never liked James. I thought he was too rough.

"Try to compel him again, and it won't just be your face that is hurting."

I thought Hathaway was going to lose it in that moment. "DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN HER! SHE IS A ROYAL!"

James looked over at us. "And just what are you?"

"I'm her guardian."

James laughed. "A puny little thing like you?"

I was really tempted to let her go just to see what she could do to James. "Let's just get on the plane."

We got the two girls in the car. James drove and I sat in the back between the two girls. I couldn't wait to get them home. I just wanted everything to get back to normal for once.

**Adrian's POV:**

It had been two weeks since I had seen my Dimitri. I know I had nominated him to be on the Portland team, but that didn't mean I missed him any less. I heard the door start to open and I jumped up. Instantly I ran to his arms. "Oh Dimka... I missed you."

Dimka kissed me gently. "Believe me, I missed you more."

"I don't think that is possible."

"We missed each other more than we can discribe. How does that sound?"

I smiled at him. "Sounds like a true statement." I pulled away to look him over. That was when I saw the bruise on his jaw. "Did Hathaway do that do you?"

"No... James."

"What on Earth made James hit you?"

"Because I hit him first..."

"Why did you hit him."

"He threatened the princess."

"What?"

"He was just being a jerk, but it upset Rose."

"You are calling her Rose now?"

I swear Dimka blushed. "She may have a small crush on me..."

I looked at Dimka with astonishment. "You told her you were in a relationship right? Right?" He didn't respond. "Dimitri?"

Dimitri looked a little sheepish. "I didn't want to hurt her feelings..."

"Oh no... String her along. That is less heartbreaking in the long run..." My sarcasm was as think as syrup.

"Look, I will tell her in the morning honest."

"What's in the morning?"

"I am going to be her new mentor and trainer."

"Oh, this is going to end well... I can see it now..."

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "I think you are over reacting."

"I am sure you think I am. This is serious though. I know how you love easily. I know about Rose. Lissa has talked about her most of our life and she hasn't had an easy life. I don't want to make it any harder for her. Especially if she is going to be guarding my cousin that is a hard enough job."

"What has been so bad about her life?"

I sighed. "Just wait and see. It is not my story to tell."

"Adrian... Don't be mad me, please? I will make it better. I promise."

"You better, or I am going to take matters into my own hands. Deal?"

He nodded. "Deal."

I kissed him gently. "I love you and I don't want to have to share you with anyone."

He smiled. "I love you too. More than anything."

* * *

**I hope he is able to tell Rose the truth, I think Adrian might hold true to his threat... Please review! I want to know what you all think of this story!**

**See you all soon!**

**Anni**


	3. Training Day

**Hey all! Here is Chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one :(**

**

* * *

**

**Dimitri's POV:**

The next morning I was in the gym setting up for Rose's first session. I smiled as she walked in. "Hello, Rose."

She smiled at me. "Hi."

"We got off on the wrong foot yesterday."

"Yes, we did." Was she blushing?

I cleared my throat. "Rose, sit on the ground with me."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Not at all. I just think we should get to know each other a little. I'll start."

"Okay."

I was about to open my mouth when the gym door swung open. I looked up shocked. "Adrian... What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't come and bring my boyfriend breakfast?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose's face go ashen. "Rose, are you okay?"

"Boyfriend?"

I sighed. "Yes. Adrian is my boyfriend."

Rose jumped up. "I am so so sorry." With that, she ran out of the room.

I jumped up after her and looked at Adrian. "Are you happy now?"

"I'm sorry... I didn't think that through."

"No, you didn't."

"Let me go fix this."

"No, you have done enough."

"Dimitri, I am really really sorry."

I gave him a small smile. "I know you are."

"Maybe we should talk to her together. She won't want to be alone with you now..."

"You are making a good point." We walked down the hall together and I sighed. "I don't know where to even look for her."

"Let's go to the pond."

"The pond?"

"It is a very calming environment."

I nodded and walked with Adrian outside. I was a little shocked that she was actually sitting there. I slowly walked up to her. "Rose?"

She jumped up and looked at me. "I am so sorry Dimitri, I had no idea."

I gave her a small smile. "I know you didn't. That's why I'm not mad."

"Me either."

I looked over and shot Adrian a dirty look.

Adrian rolled his eyes and sat down on the bench. "Come sit with me Rose."

"Okay..." She slowly sat down and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You know, I never did thank you."

"For what?"

"Lissa told me that she ran off and you followed her. Thank you for protecting my cousin."

Rose looked down and sighed. "I am going to be her guardian. I had to."

"Well, I still thank you."

"You are welcome."

Adrian leaned forward and kissed the top of Rose's head. He pulled away and smiled at her. "Also, I would be honored if you would let me call you my friend."

Rose looked a little shocked. "Are you serious?"

"As a Strigoi."

"Okay."

I sat down next to her. "And I hope you will still let me train you."

"Of course I will." She stood up and looked at Adrian. "Just so you know, I am not apologizing for my crush. That would be a mistake." With that she walked away.

I looked over at Adrian and smiled. "I think you have a contender for your snark crown."

He narrowed his eyes in Rose's direction. "Game on, girlfriend."

**Rose's POV:**

I headed back to the gym and sighed. This was horrible. I had a crush on a man in a relationship. No... Not a relationship... A GAY relationship. It was going to be okay though. I was going to be able to get through this. I was going to train as hard as I could and then I was going on to be the best guardian possible. I was going to make Dimitri proud. I smiled as he walked back into the gym. I jumped up and smiled at him. "Ready to workout?"

"Of course. First, we are going to work with weights."

I grimaced. "Really?"

He smiled at me. "You don't like working with weights?"

"I just can't lift much. It was always my worst thing in gym."

"Well, we will start you small and work you up. That is the main issue, most people start too heavy and burn out quickly."

I nodded. "Okay. I can do this."

He smiled at me. "Yes, you can. Let's go." We started to walk to the weight room and her looked at me. "So, Rose, tell me a little about yourself."

"There isn't much to tell. My mother is Janine Hathaway, she lives in Nepal with her charge Lord Szelsky, and I have lived at St. Vlad's since I was five."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yes." I spend part of my summer with my mom in Nepal, and I used to spend the other half with Lissa. Now... I don't know what we are going to do..."

He gave me a small smile. "You could come stay with me this summer."

"Where are you from?"

"I am from Baia."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. I spend part of the summer there, and part of the summer with Adrian's family."

"That sounds fun."

"Yeah... It is a lot of fun. His dad hates me."

"Why?"

"Because two boys can't get you an heir."

"That is true." I was quiet for a moment. "Have you ever thought of a surrogate?"

"A what?"

"A surrogate. It is a woman that carries a baby for you."

"No, we hadn't though of that."

I nodded. "It is something you should think about. It would give you a baby."

"We will think about it." I unlocked to weight room door and smiled at her. "Now, let's get to work."

I smiled at him. "Okay."

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**Anni**


	4. Something's Wrong

**Hey all! Long time no update!**

**This chapter focuses more on Rose and Lissa's relationship. I really like how it turned out and it opens a lot of new doors. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but I wish it was!**

**

* * *

**

**Lissa's POV:**

Rose had been quieter than usual and it was starting to worry me. "Hey... Are you okay?"

Rose dropped her fork and looked up at me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That Adrian was gay."

"I didn't know he was."

"Well, he is, and he is dating Dimitri."

"Who's Dimitri?"

"The guardian that brought us back here."

I smiled at her. "Is that a crush I detect?"

"It is more than a crush. I think I'm in love."

"With a gay man?"

Rose gave me the most dirty look I had ever seen. "Shut up."

I have her another smile. "It is going to be okay. I will help you find someone better than him."

"I don't think there is."

I reached across the table and raised Rose's head so she was looking me in the eye. "Rose, he is unattainable. I need you to move on. Got it?"

She nodded. "I got it."

"Good." I turned my head and started to eat my salad again.

Rose blinked a couple times and then gave me a dirty look. "Did you just compel me?"

I smiled at her. "What would make you think that?"

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

Rose was quiet again and then looked up at me. "Lissa?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I just... I got another feeling..."

I smiled at her again. "I'm fine. I promise you. Now, go to class."

I walked across the quad to the quest dorms where I knew my cousin was staying. I knocked gently on his door and smiled as he opened it. "Hey cousin."

He smiled back. "Hey Lis."

"I need to talk to you."

He opened the door and ushered me in. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Rose."

"What about her?"

"She really loved Dimitri."

He laughed. "Does she?"

I nodded. "Yes. And apparently, someone else does too..."

"Really?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are we really going to do this?"

He sighed and sat on his couch. "I do love him."

I smiled. "Well, I am very happy for you."

"You are the only one then."

"What do you mean?"

"My father is going to disinherit me if I don't break up with him soon."

"Oh Adrian..."

He shrugged. "Honestly, I don't care. I am happy with Dimitri and I want to be with him forever, if possible."

"Well, that is good to know. I really don't think your father would do that though."

"I don't either, but the threat is enough to freak me out."

"Well, you know I am always going to be here for you right?"

He smiled at me. "I know, and thank you for that."

"Anytime." I took a deep breath. "I need to ask you a huge favor."

"Anything... You know that..."

"I need you to be super amazingly nice to Rose."

"Of course, but is there a certain reason?"

"Adrian, she LOVES Dimitri, and it is more than just a crush."

"I can tell."

"Just be nice to her because I think she is going to be doing some boneheaded things before she comes to her senses. I am going to try and find someone for her, but there isn't much I can do..."

"I will be as nice to her as I can."

I smiled at him. "Thank you." I adjusted myself slightly. "Now... How did you two meet?"

**Rose's POV:**

I walked through the school with some anger. Lissa was talking to Adrian... About me. How DARE she. This was my issue. She had NO business discussing my problems with him. I suddenly felt my body hit someone and I looked at the man standing in front of me. "Guardian Alto."

He looked at me concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Of course. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You only call me Guardian Alto when something is wrong."

I smiled at him. "No, I'm fine. I promise."

"Well, you know if you ever need to talk, I'm not as bad as you make me out to be."

I sorted. "Right, Stan. I'll keep that in mind."

He shook his head and went back into his classroom.

I closed my eyes and tried to get back into Lissa's head. I was unsuccessful though and sighed. It was going to be a long day. I made my way to my mentoring session with Dimitri. I made it to the gym and noticed I was still alone. I sat down on the bleachers and I started to cry. I had never given my heart away before and the one time I do, this happens. It wasn't fair.

"Rose?"

I looked up and wiped my eyes. "Dimitri."

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Just tired."

"Do you want to take the day off?"

I shook my head. "No, Strigoi don't care if I'm tired. Let's work out."

"Okay. Let me go get a couple things, why don't you go get changed?"

I nodded. "Okay." I went into the locker room and over to my personal locker. I was reaching for the lock when a strange emotion went through me. I felt like my breath was taken out of my body. I fumbled for my cell phone and started to dial Lissa. As I expected, there was no answer. I took a couple breaths. I had to find her. I ran out into the gym where Dimitri was setting up. I had to decide right now whether or not I trusted him. "Dimitri?"

He looked over at me. "Rose are you okay?"

I shook my head. "Something's wrong with Lissa."

* * *

**Well, what did you all think? Let me know and I hope you all like what I have planned!**

**See you soon!**

**Anni**


	5. Sprinkles

**Hey everyone! Sorry I have been MIA. I was going through some personal stuff and I just needed time. I think I am back now, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yet anyway... ;)**

* * *

**Dimitri's POV:**

I sat in the exam room with Rose and the now sleeping Vasilisa. Rose kept her eyes focused on the princess and it scared me a little. "Rose are you okay?"

"I knew something was wrong... and I didn't do anything."

"How could you know? You weren't there."

"I felt she was getting depressed again and I didn't do anything. I should have made her get help."

"What do you mean, you felt her?"

Rose sighed. "I can't tell you."

"Rose, you can tell me anything."

"Anything but this. If it was just about me, I wouldn't have a problem with it, but it isn't just me. I made a promise."

"Sometimes protecting your charge is more than just about Strigoi threats. If Vasilisa is in danger, then we need to know..."

"She will be fine."

"I am sure she will, but what about next time? What if she were to hit an artery?"

Rose's face went ashen. "I won't let that happen."

"You let this happen." I knew that was an unfair statement, but I had to make sure she was doing right by her charge.

"I know. I failed."

"No Rose, you didn't fail, but you overprotected her. Please Rose, I just want to help you..."

Rose closed her eyes. "Did you know I died?"

"What?"

"I died."

"No you didn't. You are right here."

"The... The day Lissa's family died... I did too... Lissa brought me back to life."

"Maybe you just thought you had died?"

Rose pulled her knees to her chest. "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"It's not that I don't believe you, it just... seems so unbelievable..."

"I know it does... That is why Lissa ran."

"What do you man?"

"What do you think would have happened if someone found out about this? Lissa would be tested on, institutionalized... People would want to use this for their personal gain."

I sat down next to her. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Okay..."

"I think Adrian has this too..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I see a lot of Adrian in her, he doesn't cut like this, but he drinks..."

She nodded. "I know."

There was a knock on the door and I looked up. I was surprised to see see Christian Ozera there. "Can I help you Mr. Ozera?"

"Is Lissa okay?"

I smiled at him. "She is going to be fine."

He let out a little sigh of relief. "Good."

Rose looked over at him giving him a small smile. "I need to go get something to eat. Would you like to stay with her for a little bit?"

He nodded. "I would like that."

Rose nodded back and stood up. She gripped the hand on Lissa's uninjured arm. "I'll be right back sis."

She walked out of the room and I followed her. "What was that all about?"

"Lissa has a crush on him."

"What?"

"She talked about him a lot when we were in Portland."

"That's sweet."

"I know, right?"

"So, tell me a little more about you and Lissa..."

"We... We have this bond. I an feel her, and she can communicate with me through it... I can also..." Rose started to trail off.

"You can what?"

"I can also get into her head."

"What do you mean?"

"I can get into her head and see things from her perspective. We don't do it a lot, but it does come in handy."

"That is so amazing."

"What were you telling me about Adrian?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, he thinks this is an element called Spirit. The last known person to actually have it was St. Vladimir."

"Really?"

"Yes, and he had a guardian named Anna."

"I know that. We learned all about her."

"Well, Anna was something called Shadow kissed."

"What is that?"

"She was connected to Vladimir on a very personal, intimate level."

"Like me and Lissa?"

"Like you and Lissa."

Rose closed her eyes. "Is this possible?"

"I don't know. It is just a fairy tail for now, but I think, once Lissa is out of the hospital, it is something worth looking into."

Rose nodded. "I would like that. Maybe with the four of us, we can figure something out."

"That sounds like a really good idea. I think we are going to find all the answers we are looking for."

"You know, I really do just want to help her."

"I know that, and I think you are doing a good job. I just want you to come to me more okay? I promise I will keep your secret."

"Okay."

"Now, did you want to get something to eat?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah. I haven't eaten anything today."

"Even before training?"

"I never eat before I train. It makes me sick."

"Rose... You need to make sure to eat. The training you do takes a lot of energy. You need to eat to keep that energy going."

"I know... I know..."

"We will start thinking of some things that will be light on your stomach, but at the same time keep your energy up. How does that sound?"

"Like a plan I guess."

"Good. Now, what are you hungry for?"

"Doughnuts."

I laughed. "Are you sure about that?"

"Very sure. They are one of my favorite foods."

"Personally, I like the sprinkled ones."

I looked over and saw Adrian walking towards us. "Hello... To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You never came home after training, so I went looking for you."

"Oh, Lissa had a little incident, and we had to get her to the clinic..."

"Is she okay?"

Rose jumped in. "She is resting."

"What happened?"

Rose bit her lip and took a deep breath. "She tried to hurt herself..."

Adrian's eye's narrowed. "What did she do?"

"She tried to slit her wrist."

"She's okay though?"

Rose nodded. "Physically, I think so..."

I looked at my boyfriend. "I was just telling Rose about your research."

"Oh, you were?"

"Adrian?"

He looked at Rose. "Yes?"

"I want to help."

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**

**Thanks!**


	6. Party Girl

**I know, I know, I know. Please read my author's note at the end, I will try to explain.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one.**

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

I was starting to fall asleep when I saw Lissa start to move out of the corner of my eye. I sat up a little straighter and waited for her to make the first move. She went to turn, and then realized that she was restrained. That was when Lissa started to thrash around. I jumped up. "Lissa..."

She slowed and looked over at me. "Let me go... Please..."

I bit my lip. "I can't, I'm sorry."

"Why am I here?"

"What do you remember?"

"I... I don't know."

I sighed. "Please Lissa, this is me. You can be honest with me, you know that."

"I was so scared."

"I know you were. Why didn't you call me?"

"They said you wouldn't listen."

"Who said?"

"The voices."

I took a deep breath and sat on the edge of her bed. "Lissa, you need help."

"I know... I just don't know how to get it."

"I'll help you."

Lissa gave a small laugh. "What are you going to do?"

I shrugged. "I don't have the answer to that exactly, but what I do know is that you and I have a lot in common."

"We do?"

Neither of us has parents, we both feel isolated in this world; the only difference is you CHOOSE to feel isolated. Everyone wants to support you."

"Almost everyone."

I gently stroked her hair. "What do you mean?" Lissa closed her eyes and the tears started to roll down her cheeks. I leaned in to kiss her. "Shhh... It's going to be okay. We will get through this."

**Rose's POV:**

I stood in the doorway of my best friend's room and closed my eyes. I had never seen her break down like that. Why couldn't I be a good friend that would just sit there and listen? Dimitri was right. I tried so hard to protect her, that I did a shitty job of being a guardian. I turned and ran from the room. I made it back to my dorm in record time and slammed the door. I sat on my bed and tried to focus on everything that was going on around me. It was somewhat overwhelming and I needed to escape. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and took a deep breath. "Hey Mason, it's Rose. I was wondering of you knew of any parties going on tonight..."

Later that night, I was in Jesse Zeklos' room and I was dancing with some of my friends. This wasn't the most desirable party ever, but at least there was liquor, and sometimes, in the end, that was all that really mattered. I felt a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Hey Ralph."

"Hey Rose, I was wondering if you wanted to go and talk for a moment."

"Sure." I set my cup down and started to follow him. We went into the hall and my smiled widened. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard Vasilisa was in this hospital."

"Oh, yeah, she's okay. It was a little scary seeing her like that, but the doctors all say she is going to be fine."

"That's good. We wouldn't want anything to happen to the princess."

Why was Ralph being so kind? That was very odd for him. Maybe it was just the buzz that was making me not see things straight. "Thank you for your concern."

Ralph nodded and smiled at me. "Is it just me or was it getting a little loud in there?"

"A little I guess."

"Want to go to my room? I mean, I am just down the hall and I have some stronger stuff in there."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan." Why was I going with him? This was Ralph. All he ever did was make Lissa and my life difficult, but he was being so sweet now. Maybe what they said was true, when a guy really likes you, he is mean to you. We made it to Ralph's room and I smiled at him again. "So, you said you had harder stuff?"

"Yes! Let me run to the bedroom and get it. Why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

I nodded and sat on the couch. I was feeling a little fuzzy and hot. I decided to take my shirt off. I mean, I did have a sports bra underneath, so it wasn't like I was going to be naked or anything.

Ralph came back into the room and laughed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little hot."

"Here, take a drink of this, it should help to cool you off." He handed me a glass.

I smiled as I took it. "Thank you." I took a couple drinks and smiled as Ralph sat down next to me. I was starting to relax a little more. We sat in silence for about ten minutes. I went to look at him, but something was wrong, I felt a little like a rag doll. "Wha-" I didn't know what was wrong, but I couldn't seem to get the words out, and my head felt a little cloudy. I tried to stand up, but instead, I slumped a little further into the couch.

Ralph smiled at me. "Oh Rose, you have had too much to drink! Here, stretch out. You just need to sleep it off." I felt him positioning me on the couch and start to climb on top of me. I tried to scream, but my mouth wouldn't work. Ralph let out a roaring laugh, "just how I like my Dhampirs, silent and drugged beyond recognition."

Drugs? He had drugged me? It all made sense now... I was stupid to think he cared. I deserved this. It just proved my earlier feeling that I was a horrible guardian. I suddenly felt extremely lightheaded and think that was when I passed out.

* * *

**I really don't have any excuses, new job, getting ready for my brother's wedding, writer's block, as I said; those aren't excuses, more like complications. I will try to do better since I now have a better idea of where I want to take this. I hope you like what I have planned and I will see you all soon!**

**Please review, it lets me know you missed me and my writer's block wasn't in vain.**


	7. After Party

**See? I told you that my writer's block was gone. I am plugging away now!**

**Fore warning: This chapter is kinda heavy!**

**Disclaimer: Someday, I will have my own characters that people will be writing about and they will have to say "Not mine!" because they will be MINE! Mwah ha ha!**

* * *

**Adrian's POV:**

Whenever I heard a party was happening on campus, I always tried to go. Not necessarily because I liked to party, but I liked that fact I wasn't drinking alone. It made me feel less guilty. I walked down the hall and saw two doors opened and decided to go in the less crowded one. What I saw shocked me. Rose Hathaway was lying on the couch, naked and unconscious, and a couple guys were pouring drinks into her mouth. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

One of the Moroi looked up, I think he was a cousin of mine, his name was Ralph. He smiled at me. "Just having a little fun with a bloodwhore."

"Do you know who this is?"

"Of course. She is Vasilisa's friend."

"Then why are you hurting the friend of a royal?"

"She let Vasilisa get hurt, she deserves whatever she gets."

I pushed past all the boys as I shrugged my jacket off. I helped Rose sit up and she gave a small cough and vomited up most of what had been shoved down her gullet. "Shhh... You're okay."

"That is disgusting... Just like her. You should make her pay for that couch."

I did my best to ignore them as I held Rose against my body. "It is going to be okay. Don't worry." I honestly didn't know if that was true or not, but at least she was still breathing. That was a good sign right? I made it back to Dimitri and my apartment and knocked on the door. "Let me in."

I heard Dimitri fumbling with the lock. "Did you forget your keys..." He trailed off when he saw Rose in my arms. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was stopping by a party and I found her there. I think she was raped."

"What makes you think that?"

I gestured with my head to her legs that had blood running down them. "I am not sure what else has happened, but it is obvious that she was bitten and I think she was drugged. I am honestly surprised that she didn't choke to death."

"What were you doing there?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Does that really matter in this moment? Rose needs help."

"We need to let her sleep it off."

I was shocked by my lover's callousness. "Dimitri, she needs medical care. Did you not hear me when I said she had been raped?" I held Rose a little closer; I was scared to let her go. I shook my head. "I am going to take her to the clinic. You can come if you want to, but don't think it is your duty or anything. She just looks up to you. That's all."

I started to turn and I heard Dimka sigh. "You are right, as always. Let's get her to the clinic. I just want you to know that I am not taking responsibility for her once we are there. That is all on you."

I nodded. "And I am fine with that. I just think she is going to want to see you when she wakes up. That's all."

**Dimitri's POV:**

For the second time that day I found myself sitting in the clinic at St. Vladimir's. It wasn't that I wasn't worried about Rose, it was just she seemed to keep putting herself in these positions that set herself up for failure, how was I supposed to keep supporting her. I looked up as the doctor walked in. "Dr. Olendzki, is Rose okay?"

She sighed and sat down next to me. That was never a good sign. "Rose is pregnant." I felt a little anger rise inside me. How could she be so irresponsible? I felt Dr. Olendzki put a hand on my shoulder. "Before you get angry at her, I want you to know that there is no doubt in my mind that Rose was raped and that this was her first time ever having sex."

That struck me to the core. I didn't know why I believed the rumors, but at that moment, I was sorry I had. "Can I see her?"

"She is still sleeping. I gave her a little something until we figure out everything that is in her system. She ingested a lot."

"Did she have any other injuries?"

"A broken wrist and she definitely ODed on something. As I said though, I am not sure what yet."

"Is the baby okay?"

"It is a little too soon to tell, we should know more soon."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Did you want to see her?"

"Please."

"Follow me." We walked down the hall to the ward opposite from Vasilisa's.

"Is there a reason she isn't closer to the princess?"

"We were worried that if Vasilisa saw Rose in this condition, she may harm herself more."

"I understand."

We stopped outside of a room and the Dr. looked at me. "Remember Dimitri, she is very sick at the moment and we aren't sure what is wrong with her."

"What should I do if she wakes up?"

"That is unlikely, but if she does, ask her what she remembers, we need to find out who did this to her. They need to be held accountable for their actions." She was quiet for a moment. "Do you know who found her?"

"Actually, Adrian did. Why?"

"Do you think he may have any information that may help us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does he know whose party it was? What room Rose was in?"

"I'm not sure; I haven't really had a chance to talk to him about it."

Dr. Olendzki nodded. "Please let him know that I would like to talk to him when he has a chance."

"I will."

She smiled at me. "I will give you a little time alone with Rose. I need to make a couple calls."

"Thank you Dr." She left the room and I sat down in the chair next to Rose's bed. "Oh, what have you gotten yourself into now Hathaway?"

* * *

**Rose is going to have to deal with a lot of things in the next chapter, plus Janine will be making her first appearance. You all know how much I like to write her!**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review and let me know your opinions!**

**Thank you so much and talk to you all soon!**

**Peace out!**

**Anni**


	8. A Gift

**Hey all! I know the last chapter was a little heavy. This one is too, but it is also a little lighter in some aspects.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one. I wish I did sometimes though.**

* * *

**Rose's POV:**

I heard the voices telling me to open my eyes, but they didn't want to cooperate. Something didn't feel right. Suddenly my eyes shot open and I sat up vomiting. That was when the tears came. I hated throwing up as it was, but to do it in front of other people? That was even more mortifying. I slowly turned my head and saw my mom standing next to me rubbing my back. What was she doing here? "Mom?"

"Shhh... It's okay. How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. Why?"

"What do you remember?"

I closed my eyes again and tried to think about the last thing I remembered. "Lissa and Christian were embracing."

"What else?"

"I went to a party with Mason and then..." I trailed off as everything came flooding back. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Kill who?"

"Ralf." The word came out of my mouth like spitting out a bad medicine.

That was when I heard his voice. "Ralf Sarcozy?"

I looked to my right and saw the Russian god himself standing there. This had to be a dream of some sort. I fell back onto my pillow with a thud. "Ow."

"Careful Rose. You are still recovering."

"What am I recovering from?" I was honestly confused. "Wouldn't a muscle relaxant be out of my system at this point?"

"Is that what he gave you?"

"I think so, I'm not sure though, I just remember being paralyzed... He had to move me..." I looked over at Dimitri. "What am I recovering from?" Dimitri's eyes widened, like he wasn't expecting me to ask him. I didn't want to scare him off, so I rephrased my question. "How did I get to the hospital?"

He seemed to relax a little at that question. "Adrian and I brought you."

"Where is Adrian?"

"Entertaining Lissa."

That was when my mind shot to my best friend. "Lissa! How is she?"

"She is fine. A little worried about you though."

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple days."

I looked at the doctor. "A couple of days?"

"I had you in a medically induced coma while we tried to figure out what why you passed out."

Suddenly I felt nauseous again. "I think I'm going to throw up again."

This time a basin was handed to me just in time. My mom rubbed my back again. "You okay sweetie?"

I shook my head. "No. What's wrong with me? Will someone just tell me? Please?"

My mom cleared her throat and looked at the other occupants of the room. "Could you all give us a moment please?"

**Janine's POV:**

After everyone left the room I smiled at my daughter. She had always been so much stronger than me. I wanted a better life for her than being a teen mom. "Guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"I brought you some of your clothes from Nepal. I thought you might want to get out of the hospital gown. I know how much you hate them."

She gave me a small smile. "Okay. Then can we talk about why I am in the hospital still?"

"Of course." I helped her change and then smiled at her. "What do you remember?"

"I was in Ralf's room and he gave me something to drink and I passed out." Rose bit her lip. "Did he do something to me after I passed out?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he did."

"Did he rape me?"

"Yes."

Rose closed her eyes and tears started rolling down her face. "Am I pregnant?"

"Yes." Rose sat there silently and when I reached out to touch her, she pulled away. "What can I do for you baby girl?"

"Can you get Adrian and Dimitri?"

"Of course. I will be right back."

**Dimitri's POV:**

I wasn't sure why Rose wanted to see us, but I decided to humor her. I just hoped she didn't try to ask any more difficult questions. Adrian and I went into the hospital room and I smiled at my student. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "I am a little confused, but I think I am recovering nicely."

"That is good to hear. Now, what did you want to talk to us about?"

"I want to give you two the baby."

I could see Adrian take in a sharp breath. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Actually, no, but I also think that it is the right thing to do. I know I can' take care of a baby doing what I do, but I think you two would be amazing parents."

Adrian leaned forward and hugged Rose tight. "This is the best gift anyone has ever given me... given us."

I could tell Rose was trying to force a smile as she pulled away. "Ummm... I do have a couple conditions..."

"Of course Rose. I would think you would."

"I... I want him or her to know me. I mean, I will be Aunt Rose or something, but I don't think I could just forget."

I couldn't help smiling at her. She was so selfless, yet so insecure. "No one would ever expect you to Rose. I think you are making the mature decision."

"So, if anyone asks, I am surrogating for the two of you. I don't really want to announce the rape of you know what mean."

I hugged her tight. "I understand." I pulled away. "Now, I am going to be honest with you okay?"

She nodded. "I want you to be."

"If you are pregnant, you can't continue your guardian training, and therefore, can't continue at St. Vladimir's until after the baby is born. Is that what you really want?"

She took a deep breath. "No, it is not what I really want, but as I said, it is the right thing to do."

I nodded. "Okay then. I will go talk to Kirova about your decision."

"Where am I going to go?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I can't be in school, the only place I can think to go is Nepal, and I don't really want to go back there."

I smiled at her. "You could go stay with my family. My sister is due soon and you could maybe learn a little bit about parenting? That way you can decide for yourself if you want to keep this baby or not."

"Why are you trying to pressure me into keeping the baby?"

"I'm not; I just know it can be very hard to give a baby up. I want you to make an informed decision."

Rose slowly nodded. "I understand." She took a deep breath. "Can I go see Lissa now?"

Adrian smiled at her. "Under one condition."

"What's that?"

"I want to carry you. You aren't ready to be on your feet yet. Deal?"

"Deal."

I smiled at them both. I still couldn't believe this gift Rose was giving to us... It was almost too good to be real...

* * *

**This chapter was interesting to write. I think the next few months are kind of be roller coaster for everyone, but at least it is going to be fun to write!**

**I will see you all soon!**

**Anni**


	9. Baia

**Hey all! I wanted to get another UMH chapter in before the month was over and this one just came to me. I really hope you like it. I worked really hard on it just for you! I like how it all came out in Rose's POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I think I only on baby Mikhail...**

* * *

**Rose's POV:**

I was sitting on the plane to Baia thinking about where my life was now going. I leaned over and put my head on my mother's shoulder. She had insisted in coming with me. I think she was a little upset that I was giving up on our dream, but I also think she was proud of the decision I was making for myself. I think that the hardest part of this whole ordeal was explaining to Lissa why I was leaving. I told her that after everything I just needed some time off. I don't think she believed me, but she said she respected my decision. I did remind her that I was just one phone call away. I just hoped she didn't need me too much. Dimitri told me he would keep an eye on her, and Christian said he wouldn't leave her side, but that didn't really comfort me, that made me want to punch him in the jaw. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you mad at me?"

She pulled away a little and lifted my head up. "Why would you think that?"

"You haven't said anything this entire plane ride."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me everything is going to be okay, and that I am making the right decision."

"Honey, you know that do matter what you and I have done in life, I have always tried to be honest with you right?"

I nodded. "Right."

"Then, you know I can't say that to you. You have to have faith in your own decisions."

"How do I know if I am making the right decision?"

My mom shrugged. "Sometimes you don't know, you just have to do what you think is right and then deal with any fall out that may occur."

"Was I a bad decision?"

My mom's head snapped back in my direction. "Rosemarie, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. Granted your father was probably the worst, but like I said, I made a decision to sleep with him, and my 'fallout' was a beautiful little girl that I love and adore."

I took a deep breath. "I am 99% sure that I want to give this baby to Adrian and Dimitri, but Dimitri told me he wants me to think long and hard about it, do you think that I would be a good mom if I decided to keep the baby?"

"I honestly don't know honey. I think you would try hard to be a good mom, but what are you going to do with a baby while you are in the academy?"

"I hadn't thought about that."

"Well, what I personally think you should do, is take some time and just think about what you deep down want to do, and in the end, if all else fails, I can make arrangements for you to go live in the human world and go to school so you can raise the baby if you decide to keep him or her."

"You would really do that for me?"

She smiled and kissed the top of my head. "I would do a lot for you Rosemarie."

I sighed and snuggled into her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The plane had finally landed in Russia and I got off the plane with my carry on. That was all I had brought with me, as the rest of my stuff was being shipped. We rode in a taxi to a small house. I got out of the car and slowly walked to the house. Suddenly, I was terrified. I stopped and turned back to look at my mom. She smiled at me and made a motion for me to go up to the house and knock. I made it to the door and took a deep breath as I knocked on the door. The door slowly opened and I smiled at the woman in front of me. "Hi, I'm Rose... Dimitri sent me..."

The woman smiled back. "Yes, he told me all about you, I am Olena. I am Dimitri's mother."

I smiled at her. "It is nice to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too." She looked over my shoulder to where my own mother stood. "Would your mother like to join us for dinner?"

I looked over at her and extended my hand. She smiled at me and walked over to me taking it. "Mom, Olena would like you to stay for dinner."

"Oh I don't..."

"Please... Your daughter is going to be living here for the next six months or so... Please come get to know us."

My mom smiled and nodded. "You are right. Please. Introduce me to your family."

We went into the house and my nose was hit with some of the best smells ever. I smelled cornbread... They had corn bread in Russia? I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a baby crying. "Is that Dimitri's nephew?"

"Yes! That is Mikhail."

"Can... Can I go see him?"

"Sure, he is upstairs with Sonya."

I nodded and went up the stairs towards the sound. I stopped in the doorway when I saw the young woman that wasn't much older than me, holding the baby too her. She must have sensed I was there, because she looked up at me. "Are you Rose?"

"Yes."

She smiled at me. "Dimka told me to expect you. Come here, did you want to hold him?"

I gave another small nod as I sat down on the bed. I took the tiny bundle in my arms. "He is so tiny."

"Most babies are."

I didn't know why, but I was so comfortable holding him, it must have been maternal instincts kicking in or something. "Shhh... You're okay."

"He likes you."

"How do you know?"

"When someone he doesn't like holds him, he tends to arch his back. He is being very calm for you."

"Did Dimitri tell you why I was here?"

"He said he wanted me to teach you how to be a good mom, but if you look at my age, I don't know how good of a mom I am."

"Do you love him?"

"Mikhail? Of course I do."

"Then I think you are doing a pretty good job."

Sonya smiled at me. "Thank you. So, why are you really here?"

"I'm pregnant too."

Sonya wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight. "It sucks doesn't it?"

I nodded into her shoulder. "Yeah... It kinda does..."

"Well, just so you know, you are always going to have me here with you. Deal?"

I smiled back at the person I decided was going to be my new best friend. "Deal."

* * *

**Well, what did you all think? Please let me know in the comments and I will see you all next month lol!**

**Peace out!**

**Anni**


	10. Realizations

**Hey everyone! We have another Rose's POV chapter. You know when I write stories, I tend to focus on multiple couples, and I have been trying very hard to find the other couple for this story, and I think I finally did! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I think I'm too tired to deal with them anyway...**

* * *

**Rose's POV:**

I had been in Russia about two months at this point and every day I attended the local public school with Sonya and then came home to help her with Mikhail. It was an amazing experience and it made me think Dimitri was right. Maybe I couldn't give this baby away. I was becoming very attached to him or her. Sonya had taken her son to the doctor for a checkup and I sat on my bed, head against my knees crying. Suddenly I felt someone holding me and I looked up. I instantly tried to dry my eyes. "Adrian, what are you doing here?"

"We hadn't heard from you in a few weeks, and I decided to come and see if you are okay, and judging by what I am seeing, you are not okay."

I leaned into him and sighed. "I'm okay, just confused."

"What's wrong?"

"I love my baby."

"There is nothing wrong with that."

"There is if I told you I am now thinking about keeping it."

He smiled at me. "There is still nothing wrong with that. This is YOUR baby. What you did was very kind, but you made the decision in the heat of the moment. I always knew there was a chance this could happen and there is no way we are mad at you."

"You aren't?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"But... I know how much you and Dimitri want a baby..."

"You do, do you?"

"Well, Dimitri said that your father didn't approve of your relationship because there was no heir produced."

Adrian gave a small growl. "He shouldn't have put that on you."

Now I was scared that I really was upsetting him. "He didn't. I just asked a lot of questions that he answered truthfully."

Adrian nodded. "I see."

I took a deep breath. "Did Dimitri come with you?"

"He did."

"Is he going to be upset?"

"I think he is more worried about you."

My heart soared a little at those words. "Dimitri is worried about me?"

"Of course he is. Dimitri thinks of you as a friend."

"Right. A friend."

Adrian laughed and kissed the top of my head. "It will happen for you Little Dhampir."

I looked up at him. "What did you just call me?"

"Little Dhampir... Is that okay?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I kind of like it."

"Good. Now, did you want to go down stairs and see him?"

I nodded. "Yeah." We started to head down the stairs and I looked back up at Adrian. "How is Lissa?"

"She is okay. A little upset you haven't tried to contact her. She said that she has tried to contact you, but never knows if it goes through or not."

My voice lowered. "It does. Almost every day."

"Why haven't you told her that you are okay?"

"I don't know what to say to her."

"Maybe tell her the truth?"

"I can't do that to her. She has such a long recovery ahead of her..."

"I know you like to think Lissa is fragile, but she is pretty darn strong."

I sighed. "Is that the reason she has tried to kill herself numerous times?"

"You know that she doesn't control that right? It is brought on by spirit."

"Have you found anymore else out?"

"Well, we found out that Lissa can heal..."

"We knew that. She healed me."

Adrian smiled. "She told me about it. Is that why you feel so connected to her? Because she saved your life?"

"I don't know, I mean, I am sure that is part of the reason, but at the same time, I was with her the two years after her parents died... She revealed a lot of family secrets to me and I feel that I need to stay with her to protect them."

"You don't have to protect me as much as you think you do..." I stared at Lissa, terrified to speak. "Rose, are you okay?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"You shouldn't have... You don't need to see me like this..."

"Like what?"

I choked back a sob and went running out of the house. I just couldn't face her. I went running down the driveway, and I thought I had passed Stan. I went to look back, and in the process, I stumbled and was unable to catch myself before hitting the ground. I went to pull myself up when I heard his voice.

"Rosemarie, are you okay?"

"I... I need to get to the hospital..."

"Where are you hurt?"

"I think I'm okay."

"Then why do you need to get to the hospital?"

I looked up with fear in my eyes. "I need to make sure the baby is okay..."

* * *

**So, any ideas of who is going to be the other couple? Now, that I have a better idea where I am taking this story, I should be updating a little more quickly! See you all next time!**

**Please review! Thanks!**


	11. The Truth is Revealed

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in so long, it and I kind of had a fight. I didn't like where it was trying to take me, but I just let fate take its course and I think there is going to be a shift in the main pairing in this story, but I am okay with that. :-D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them; I just take them out to play.**

* * *

**Stan's POV:**

I sat in the corner of the hospital room as the doctor was looking Rose over. My mind was still reeling. A baby? Rose was pregnant? It did explain a lot, but who was the father? Why didn't she tell anyone? I looked over at Dimitri, who was staring intently at Rose. I walked over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I'm just worried about Rose at the moment."

"You knew she was pregnant?" Dimitri just nodded. I don't know why, but that upset me. "And you didn't think to tell anyone?"

"Those that needed to know knew."

"You didn't think her teachers needed to know?"

Something flashed in Dimitri's eyes. "You know NOTHING about what happened. I was following Rose's wishes."

"Please stop fighting."

I looked over at Rose who was now staring at the two of us. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I think so. Just a little scared."

I gave her a small smile and sat at the foot of her bed. "So, a baby."

Rose's eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip. "I didn't want you to know."

"Can you just tell me why?"

"I became what everyone said I would..."

That set Dimitri off. "NO! That is NOT what happened and you know it!"

Rose lashed back at him. "How do you know? Maybe I was begging for it. I wanted to feel a Moroi in me."

I stood between them and looked at Rose. "Listen, you don't need to get worked up right now, I need you to rest." I looked over at Dimitri. "Be careful, before you say something you regret."

Dimitri nodded. "You are right. Now, Rose, if you need me, I will be in the lobby with Adrian and Lissa."

"Okay."

Dimitri left and I looked at Rose. "So, want to tell me what happened?"

Rose shook her head. "No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to judge me."

"I would never judge you."

"Okay, I don't want you to judge the Moroi. They are supposed to come first."

I couldn't help sighing. "Rose, just tell me what happened. Please?"

**Rose's POV:**

I took a deep breath. "I need you to make me a promise first..."

"Okay."

"Please, please, please promise me that you won't get mad."

"Rose, I can't promise you that."

"Then promise that you won't over react..."

"I'll try. How about that?"

I nodded and pulled myself up into a sitting position. I ran a hand through my hair and told him the story. When I had finished, it took all my courage, but I looked up at Stan. I felt the tears rise and tried to push them away. "I'm sorry."

I felt Stan pull me close as I started to cry. "Shhh... None of this was your fault."

"I should have known better. Ralf is never nice to me. Why did I think this time would be any different?"

"Rose, you were drunk."

"And I shouldn't have been drinking."

"No, but Rose, if you were drinking, you were only hurting yourself. Ralf violated another living person. Did you report him?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Rose, he needs to be held accountable."

"Does it really matter? He is a Moroi. He comes first."

"What if he does this to another girl?"

"Do you really think he would?"

"I don't know, but I also don't want to find out."

I sighed. "You are right. I just... I don't know how to tell anyone."

"Just like you told me."

"No one will back me up."

"I will."

"You weren't there."

"I will then."

I looked up and saw Adrian standing in the doorway. That made me start crying again. "I'm sorry."

He sighed. "Rose, I told you that you have nothing to be sorry about."

Stan looked between us confused. "What are you apologizing for?"

I took a deep breath. "I told Adrian and Dimitri that they could adopt the baby, but I think I might want to keep him or her..."

Adrian sat on the other side of me and smiled. "And we told you that is fine. We just want you to be happy."

"I just... I don't know if I can do this alone."

"You aren't alone Rose, you have so many people supporting you."

I sighed. "What would I do with a baby during class?"

Adrian pulled me to him. "That is where I come in. I would be a built in babysitter."

I couldn't help laughing at that. "Really? You would want to watch my baby?"

"Rose, you have become one of my best friends. I told you that I would do a lot for you."

I smiled at him. "You know, I have only known you two months, but I feel like I have known you forever. Why is that?"

Adrian kissed the top of my head. "Sometimes that is how fate works out my Rose."

* * *

**Well? What do you all think? Please review and let me know! Thanks!**


	12. Telling Lissa

**Hey all! This is all in Lissa's POV, I kept trying to find a place to transition to someone else's but it just didn't work! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine, but boy I wish they were.**

* * *

**Lissa's POV:**

Dimitri was pacing outside the hospital room waiting for Adrian to come out, when I decided to walk over to him and try to get his attention. He looked over at me. "Princess, what can I do for you?"

"What is wrong with Rose? Why doesn't she want to see me?

He sighed and guided me over to a chair. "Rose was hurt and she didn't want anyone to know."

"What happened to her?"

"That, I can't tell you. You are going to have to try and get it out of Rose."

"So you really think that she is going to tell me?"

"I think she will in her own time. She is just really confused right now."

"Lissa?"

I looked up to see my best friend standing in the doorway of her hospital room. "Hey."

She smiled at me. "Hey. Why don't you and Dimitri come in here? I want to talk to you both." We looked at each other and then went into Rose's room. She was sitting back on her bed and patted the empty spot next to her. "Come here Liss, I need to tell you something."

I sat down next to Rose and gave her a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Okay I guess." She took a deep breath. "I haven't been being honest with you though."

My smile disappeared. "What's wrong?"

She closed her eyes like she was trying not to cry and slowly raised the bottom of her hospital gown revealing her slightly rounded stomach.

"Oh Rose..."

"I'm sorry."

I leaned over and hugged her close. "You have nothing to be sorry for." I kissed the side of her head. "Who is the father?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Why would I get in trouble?"

"Using offensive magic against another royal." Rose gasped and covered her mouth realizing what she had said.

My eyes narrows. "What royal did this? Was it someone at our school?"

Rose nodded. "Yes."

"Is it someone our age?"

"Yes."

"Was it Jesse?"

"No."

"Was it Ralf?"

Rose nodded. "Yes."

"I am going to kill him."

"No, you aren't."

"Give me one good reason Rose."

"No matter what he did, he is the father of my child. He will now forever be a part of me and I don't want to have to explain to my child why his or her daddy is dead."

I gave Rose a small smile. "I don't like it, but you make a very good point."

Rose took another deep breath. "I have another piece of news for you."

"Is it twins?"

Rose cracked a small smile. "No." She reached across the small walk way and took Adrian's hand. "Dimitri and Adrian are going to adopt the baby."

I looked over at my cousin and cocked my head to the side. "Is this what you really want?"

Rose shook her head. "No, it is probably one of the things I want least in the world, but I also know that right now, in my life, I can't raise a kid. I also know that Dimitri and Adrian are going to be amazing fathers. They have done so much for me... Plus, they said I can still be involved in his or her life. So, if anyone asks, I am surrogating for them."

I nodded in understanding. "Okay."

She smiled at me. "It is all going to work out for the best. You'll see."

"I know. If anyone can make this work, it's you Rose. You are stronger than any one of us imagines."

Rose smiled at me. "That means a lot to hear. The past couple months, I have been feeling pretty low."

"I am sure you have. Now, what are we going to do with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to come back to St. Vlad's?"

Rose shook her head. "No, not really."

"Why?"

"I like it here. I am getting a lot of experience, I have a lot of support, and I don't have to face Ralf every day."

"Rose, we have to do something to get back at him... I mean, I don't want to hurt him, but he needs to suffer a little."

That was when I finally saw Rose break into a grin. "Oh, don't worry, I have a plan."

"Are you going to let us in on this plan?"

"Well, Lissa, I may not be your guardian after all..."

"WHAT? We have been planning this since we were 5."

"Just... Just hear me out, please?"

"Okay."

"If I am assigned to Ralf... I can make his life miserable while still keeping him safe."

"Rose... If he did this to you once, he will do it again."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "I know."

That was when it dawned on me. "Rose..." I hugged her tight. "Oh Rose..."

She started crying into my shoulder. "It's Portland all over again."

"No it isn't. It is different this time. This time we have resources and we are not going to let him hurt you again.

Dimitri looked between us. "What are you talking about?"

I looked back at Rose. "Want me to tell him?"

She shook her head. "No, not yet. It is too much for one day."

"Okay." I looked at Dimitri and shrugged. "Sorry."

Dimitri gave Rose a small smile. "You will tell me when you are ready. You always do." He stood up and walked over to her bed. "Now, it has been a long day for you. I want you to get some more rest. You have class in the morning."

Rose snorted and leaned back into her pillow. "Always a teacher Dimitri."

"That is my job."

"Do me a favor. When I have this baby, don't be the militant dad. Have a little fun with him or her."

Adrian laughed. "Dimitri, have fun? I don't think that is even possible!"

"That's not what you said last night." Dimitri muttered under his breath.

Rose and I locked eyes with each other and then burst into laughter. She reached out and squeezed my hand. I knew it was going to take awhile, but Rose was going to be just fine.

* * *

**So, I may fast forward next chapter to the baby coming. It is going to be bittersweet for a few reasons, but I think it is going to be a great chapter! See you all then!**


	13. Author Note

Hi everyone!

I just want to apologize. I have had a LOT of issues going on in RL and writing has been the last thing on my mind.

I will update as soon as possible, and I thank you for your patience.

You all rock!

Anni


	14. Choices

**Hey all! I know it has been forever and a couple weeks since I last posted a chapter, so I won't keep the anticipation any longer, onto the story. Author not at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

**Rose's POV:**

The next few months seemed to fly by. Mikhail was growing and so was my baby. I was still somewhat struggling with the decision about giving my baby up, but I was more open with Dimitri and Adrian about it now. They kept telling me that they supported whatever decisions I made, but I still felt like I was cheating them out of something. I think I had finally decided to see what happened when I actually had the baby. Maybe when I saw him or her, I wouldn't want anything to do with it. I didn't like refering to my baby as an it, but I also didn't want to get too attached, just in case we did end up seperated. I felt someone sit down next to me and I smiled. "Hi."

Sonya smiled back. "Hello, what are you thinking about?"

"What I want to do with this baby."

She took a deep breath. "If it helps at all, you have been amazing with Mikhail. I think if you kept the baby, you would be an amazing mother."

"Thank you that means a lot for me to hear."

She gave me a hug. "Now, speaking of Mikhail, I think he has been asking for you..."

I snorted. "He is 6 months old. He can't talk."

"I know that, but he gets this look on his face and I just know it is for you. Now, want to come help with him?"

I smiled. "Of course I do." We walked downstairs to the living room where Mikhail had been napping. I gasped in surprise when I saw who was holding him. "Mom!" I ran over as she set the baby down and I hugged her tight. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled at me. "You are going to be having this baby soon. I didn't want you to be alone like I was."

I hugged her again. "I have missed you so much."

She kissed the side of my head. "I know baby. Did you want to go and take a walk?"

I nodded. "Sure."

We went outside and I leaned against my mother. "So, why are you really here?"

"I hadn't heard from you in awhile and wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I think everything is fine, I am just worried about what is all going to happen when this baby is born. I still don't know what I want to do..."

"I know it is a hard decision. Remember, I had to make it once too."

I nodded. "I know." I was quiet for a moment. "Why did you decide to keep me?" My mom sighed. That was never a good sign. I suddenly wasn't sure if I wanted to know. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

My mom smiled. "I wanted you from the second I knew I was pregnant, but I also knew that I was probably not going to be a good mother. From the get go, everyone told me that I couldn't do it on my own and that it was a bad idea to try. My parents we the biggest supporters of sending you to live in a colony."

I bit my lip. "They wanted to send me away?"

"They didn't really want to send you away, the wanted to send away any evidence of your father."

"Was he really that bad?"

My mom sighed. "Your father is a man with good intentions."

"What does that mean."

"Did your father love me? Probably. Did he love you? I know he did, but the day you were born, he looked into your eyes and he panicked. He told me he couldn't do it and we were both better off without him."

It saddened me that he didn't want me in his life, but it made me wonder if he knew anything about me. "Did you ever try to contact him?"

My mom nodded. "I try ever couple years with no success. I just want you to know him and for him to know you. For better or worse, you are his little girl."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Can I try?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can I have his name? I want to try to contact him."

She smiled at me. "Of course honey. His name is Ibrahim Mazur and he lives in Turkey."

"I'm half Turkish?"

"Yes. You are a Scottish Turk."

I could tell my mom was getting restless over the questions about my father so I took her back to when I was born. "Why didn't Grandma and Grandpa want me?"

"When your father left, I became depressed. I mean, I thought we would be together forever, but as you see, he had other ideas. At first, I didn't want anything to do with you. I didn't want to hold you, I didn't want to feed you, I didn't want to be around you. When I looked at you, all I saw was him. I know that probably doesn't make any sense to you, but when you love someone like that... It becomes you."

"I know."

My mom looked over at me. "What?"

"I said I know. I'm 17, not 12. I have been in love like that before. It is the one thing keeping this from being one of the best experiences of my life."

"Can I ask who this love is towards?"

I smiled at her. "After you finish your story."

My mom sighed. "Fine. Anyway, my parents figured that if you were going to affect me like that, it was probably not a good idea to have you around. They decided that it was better for you to be with someone that would take care of you. When it dawned on me what they were doing, I freaked out and put a stop to it. That is when I went back to Alberta and Kirova and asked them to place me. That was when I met Lord Szelsky and I have been with him ever since."

I hugged my mom tight. "Thank you for wanting me."

She smiled and kissed the side of my head. "You are my little girl. How could I not want you?" She paused and then smiled a little wider. "Now, who is this love you have been keeping a secret?"

I smiled back at her. "You have to promise me that if I tell you, you won't tell him."

"Deal."

I opened my mouth, but the name didn't come out, but a scream did.

* * *

**Okay, so I know I have been MIA for quite awhile and I don't even know if I have readers left at this point,but I was going through some personal health issues that made writing hard for me. I think I am okay now and I hope to get this going again and even start the new story I promised to you all. :-D**

**I hope some of you are still with me and you enjoy what I wrote today.**

**Anni**


	15. Decision Time

**Hey everyone! The baby is here! Emotions are high! What decision will Rose make? Keep reading to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to play with them.**

* * *

**Dimitri's POV:**

I sat on the plane with Adrian, Lissa, and Stan. I had wanted it to be just the two of us, but Adrian said since Lissa and Rose were best friends, she may need her around for support, then Stan had to come as a second guardian. I sighed and looked out the window. I could see all my dreams of a family floating away. I felt a hand on my arm and turned to smile at Adrian. "Hi."

"You know, we don't know what she has decided yet."

"It is her baby. How could she possibly give him or her up?"

"Because, I have said it before, Rose is stronger than any of us could ever imagine. Take something hard, and she will make it look easy. Though, we are going to need to be there for her no matter what."

I nodded. "I know."

"So, do you think it is a boy or a girl?"

"Well, deep down I think it is going to be a boy."

"I am kind of thinking that too."

"No matter what though, he or she is going to be the luckiest baby in the world. They will have so much love..."

Adrian smiled at me and kissed me gently. "It will all work out in the end. It always does for us somehow..."

I kissed him back, just as gentle. "You are right. You are always right."

Adrian gave a small smile. "Damn straight." 

That evening, we had made it to the hospital and I was shocked to see Janine in the lobby. My heart caught in my throat "Janine... Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine..." She gave me a small smile. "Daddy."

That word made me freeze. "What?"

"Rose signed the papers. You are the proud father of a little boy."

Adrian looked at Janine with awe. "She signed the papers?"

Janine nodded. "She said to tell you 'be happy'."

That made me concerned. "Janine, is Rose okay?"

Janine gave another small smile. "Rose is going to be fine. She is just having a hard time right now."

"Did she want to sign the papers?"

"I can assure you that she did. I just think she is suffering from a little post traumatic stress right now. She had a hard labor."

That was when Lissa spoke up. "Can I go see her?"

Janine shook her head. "She doesn't want to see anyone right now. She just wants to be alone for a bit, but Adrian, Dimitri, would you like to meet your son?"

"Yes, of course."

**Stan's POV:**

As Janine, Dimitri, Lissa, and Adrian walked off, I slipped off in the other direction and followed the signs to the maternity ward. I could tell this was a Moroi/Dhampir hospital so I could easily lie about my connection to Rose. I walked over the nurse's station and smiled. "Hello, I was wondering if you could tell me what room was Rose Hathaway's?"

"Are you related to her?"

"Not exactly, I was her mentor back at St. Vlad's and I just wanted to check on my student."

She smiled at me. "That is sweet of you. She is in room 428."

"Thank you." I walked down the hall to the room given me and I knocked gently on the door frame. "Rose?"

She turned and looked at me. "Guardian Alto?"

"Well, now I know something is wrong with you."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't call me Stan."

"Go away."

"I will do no such thing."

"Please."

"Give me one good reason."

"I don't want you to see me cry."

"You know Rose, you can still change your mind. No one will think any less of you."

"It isn't that..."

I sat down next to her. "Then what is it?"

"I looked into his eyes, I wanted to love him so much, but all I saw was Ralf...I wanted to smother him. What kind of mother wants to smother her own baby?"

"One that has been traumatized."

"I don't think I can ever look at my baby Stan..."

"You don't have to."

"It's not like I can avoid Dimitri and Adrian forever..."

"And I am not saying you have to. You just have to give yourself a little time. I will take over your training sessions for now so you don't have to face Dimitri and I am sure Adrian will respect your wishes to not have the baby around you."

I nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

I smiled at her. "Don't thank me for trying to do the right thing. It is what friends do."

"You see me as a friend?"

I saw her as a lot more than that, but all I did was nod. "Of course."

"She looked down at her hands and then back at me. "Why did he have to look like his father?"

I shrugged and sat down next to her. "You know, I look like my father."

"You do?"

"Yes, and here is the thing, my mom never let me forget it. She told me everyday what kind of man he was and how I was going to grow up and be just like him. You, on the other hand, and brave and knew that you wanted better for your little boy and gave him to someone you knew could give that to him."

She nodded. "You are right, thank you."

I smiled at Rose and hugged her gently. "You are welcome, and just remember, if you need anything, I will always be there for you."

"That means a lot to me, thank you."

"Now, get some rest. You had a rough day." I helped her lie back down and put her covers over her. "Everything is going to work out just fine trust me."

* * *

**Well, what did you all think? Review and let me know! See you next week!**

**Anni**


	16. Very Important Author Note!

Hi everyone! I am so sorry to have to post this, but my laptop is currently in the shop and I no longer have at my fingers internet access (I'm on my mom's laptop right now). I lost the last chapters I had written and now have to try and rebuild them. Again, I am so so sorry to be posting this, and I hope you all are well. I will update as soon as I possibly can.

Thanks in advance for your support!

Anni


	17. Baby Ivashkov

**Please see the author's note at the end. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Sad days.**

* * *

**Dimitri's POV:**

I stared down at the tiny baby in my arms. I couldn't believe that I had been so blessed and I couldn't believe that this little boy was going to be calling me daddy. It was almost surreal. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what that would sound like. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to look at my lover. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Not today."

I smiled at him. "Well, I love you more than anything."

He smiled back. "I love you too."

I looked back down at our son and gave a contented sigh. "So, what are we going name him?"

"Well, I was thinking of honoring both of us..."

"What do you mean?"

"Bela Ivashkov."

"Bela... I like it. You know, that was my great grandfather's name."

"Your great grandfather was Bela Belikov?"

I laughed at that. "No! Bela Alexandrov. He was a Moroi."

Something about that seemed to throw Adrian off his game. "I'm sorry Dimitri."

"What on Earth are you sorry for?"

"I just... I don't like to think about those type of things."

"Adrian, everyone of us has a Moroi parent. That is how life is."

"I know... It just... It just makes me feel like I am a deadbeat because I am one of them."

I set Bela back in his isolette and turned to look at Adrian. "You aren't. You are the most loving man I have ever met. You are a good friend and you are going to be an amazing father. Trust me."

He nodded. "I know. I'm just... Worried."

I smiled at him. "I know you are and I am too, but we can get through this together. You, me, Bela, Rose... We are going to all be a happy family."

"I don't think that is going to be happening."

I looked over at the doorway and saw Stanley Alto looking at me. "What are you talking about?"

"I snuck up to see Rose."

I stiffened at that. "Is she okay? Is she having second thoughts?"

Stan shook her head. "No, nothing like that, Rose just decided that for right now, she doesn't want to be part of the baby's life right now."

"Is she sure that this is what she wants?"

Stan nodded. "Yes. She also wants someone else to take over her training for the time being."

That statement shocked me. "Excuse me?"

"Dimitri, it is noting against you personally, but she is scared, and confused and cannot imagine facing you right now."

"Is she scared of me?"

"No, but she is scared you will talk about the baby."

"I can censor myself you know."

"I know that, and I think deep down, Rose knows that too, but again, she is scared and I am just doing what I think is best for Rose."

"I am what is best for Rose."

"Right now, you aren't."

While Stan and I were eying one another, a small voice spoke up. "You really went to see Rose?"

Stan looked over at Lissa. I had forgotten she was in the room. He smiled at her. "I did."

Lissa looked up at Janine. "Do you think I could go see her? Please?"

Janine smiled. "That sounds like a lovely idea. Come on."

**Lissa's POV:**

I walked into the hallway with Janine and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to get out of there before it came to blows."

Janine nodded. "I totally understand."

"Do you think Rose is really going to be okay?"

"I don't know Lissa, but I hope so."

"I just don't understand why she kept this from me."

"You were going through a lot at the time. I don't think she want to worry you even more."

"When did she find out she was pregnant?"

Now, it was Janine's turn to take a deep breath. "The morning after you tried to... hurt... yourself."

I have a small growl. "She needs to stop trying to protect me so much. I am not a little kid."

Janine smiled. "I think she knows that, but I also think she is trying to do what a good guardian would do. Protect her charge from anything that may affect you."

"But, she also has to understand that she is NOT my guardian yet."

Janine pulled me close. "I think that deep down, she knows that, but after everything you two have been through together, she feels connected to you."

I took another deep breath. "In a way, she is."

Janine looked at me confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember how when my parents died and Andre died, at first, they thought I had died too?"

"Of course."

"I was never in any danger, Rose though... Rose did die."

That seemed to make Janine freeze. "What?"

"She... She stopped breathing... And the way her neck looked..." I put my hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry. You didn't need to know that."

Janine kissed the top of my head like I was her daughter and gave me a small smile. "Know what?"

"What?"

"Why don't we go pick up some doughnuts, sneak them up to Rose, and the two of you can tell me anything you feel comfortable telling me?"

I did my best to nod. "That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

**Hey all! As you can see, I am back! I am so happy and my laptop is working again! I plan to be updating regularly again, but it seems whenever I say that, something else happens. So, we will see.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you like what is to come! See you all soon!**


	18. More Decisions

**Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 16! I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to take them out to play.**

* * *

**Rose's POV:**

I stayed curled up in bed and stared out the window. I knew I had made the right choice, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. I knew they were going to release me soon and that meant I was finally going to have to make the decision as to what I wanted to do with my life. The doctor said I was perfectly healthy and I could go back to school, no problem, but at the same time, I didn't know if I could face him.. face what happened to me. And then... I had to think about if I wanted to risk seeing my baby. No... Not my baby... Adrian and Dimitri's baby. That was when it happened. I started to cry again. I felt arms around me and reactively elbowed the person in the ribs. I didn't want anyone touching me at that moment. I heard footsteps and dared them to try again.

"Rose?"

My hands shot to my ears and I did my best to block everyone out. I just wanted to be alone. Why didn't anyone understand that? "Go away!" I felt hands on my arms and I started to thrash. "LET GO OF ME!"

"Rose, I need you to look at me." It was the calmest I had ever heard her voice, so I opened my eyes.

"Mom?"

She smiled at me. "Hi baby girl."

That made me smile back just a little. She hadn't called me baby girl in years. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know you are going through a lot right now."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Not in the least." She kissed the top of my head and smiled a little wider. "Are you hungry?"

"A little I guess."

"Well, that's good. Lissa and I got you some doughnuts. With sprinkles."

That made me turn my head and I saw Lissa standing there with a box in her hands. "Hi."

I pulled myself into a sitting position. "Hi to you too."

"We brought doughnuts."

I smiled at her. "I heard."

Lissa nodded slightly. "Okay."

I gave her a slightly confused look. "What's wrong?"

"I... I..."

I looked over at my mom a little worried. "What is going on?"

My mom took a deep breath. "Lissa told me what happened after the accident..."

My mouth went dry and I looked back to Lissa. She was never supposed to know. "Oh."

"Sweetheart, look at me." I turned my head and she soothed my hair. "I don't want to pry too much, I know you are keeping this for a reason, but I just want you and Lissa to talk to me. I want to know what is going on with your life. Does that seem fair?"

I nodded. "I guess so."

My mom smiled back. "Good. Now, would you like some coffee to go with your doughnut?"

"Yes Please."

**Stan's POV:**

I honestly felt between a rock and a hard place. Rose was my student and I knew I could never do anything, but I needed her. She completed me. I just wished she would come to me more, but in the end, it was probably better that she didn't. It was obvious that Rose was craving attention... Any kind of attention. I was scared what would happen if she went back to St. Vlad's. I knew she would have to face Ralf again and I didn't know if she was strong enough anymore. I walked back to her room and saw her sitting in her bed with Janine and Lissa talking to her. I knew it was better to not intrude, but I also didn't know what I should do until Adrian and Lissa were ready to go. I started to turn away and heard her voice. "Stan!"

I looked back at her with a smile. "Hey."

"Come here."

I obliged and walked into her room. "What's up?"

"These two won't tell me anything, but I know I can trust you to be honest."

"Honest about what?"

"How is Ralf?"

I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face. "Now, why on Earth do you care about what is happening with him?"

Rose didn't find the comment as hilarious as I thought she would. "Is this really the game we are going to play?"

I sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. "What do you want me to say? He repents everyday about what he did to you? He isn't. He has just gone on with his life like nothing happened."

Rose looked down at her hands. "Oh."

"But Rose... That doesn't matter. His goal wasn't to make himself a better person, it was to make you look like a worse one. Don't let him win."

I saw the rage starting to build and I also watched her trying to control it. "You don't think I know that?" Her voice came out low and breathy. "But what am I supposed to do? Go back there and face him like nothing happened? It may be the best thing for me, but I think it is really offensive to that little baby. I may not want to raise him, but I also don't want any harm to come to him. He is MY son. Mine and Ralf's. And no adoption will ever change that."

"I know."

Rose took a deep breath. "I think I'm ready to go back..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

She shook her head. "No, but I know it is something I have to face and I know that I am ready to at least face the situation."

I smiled at her again. "Okay then. When did you want to leave?"

"I don't know..." She looked over at Janine. "When do you think they will release me?"

"Probably tomorrow if all goes well."

"Do I have to travel with them?"

Lissa shook her head. "I am taking care of that."

Rose nodded. "Okay. I just... I can't do it yet."

Lissa smiled at her. "I know, but remember, we are all here for you."

Rose looked over at me. "When we get back, I want to talk to Kirova."

I nodded. "That can be arranged."

"Okay, it's set then. We leave tomorrow."

* * *

**So, what do you think is going to happen when she sees Ralf again? What do you think she wants to talk to Kirova about?**

**See you all next time!**


	19. Rose's Return

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry I have been MIA. School started to kick my my butt and I decided that I really needed to focus on that especially since it was finals time, and then FF and I had a little disagreement and they wouldn't let me in, after very little help from the admins, it finally allowed me so things should be okay now.**

**This one is all Rose.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like using my imagination.**

* * *

**Rose's POV:**

The plane had landed in Montana and I was terrified as I walked across the tarmac holding Lissa's had. I suddenly stopped and she looked at me. "What's wrong?"

I looked over at Stan and my mother why were walking behind us. "I need you two to do me a favor."

My mom smiled at me. "Anything."

"If we see Ralf, I need you to protect him."

I could tell Stan wanted to say something, but I also knew that he knew what his job was and that job was the simple fact of they come first. "Of course Rose."

"What can I do?"

I smiled at my best friend. "You can get me out of there as fast as you can."

Lissa smiled. "Deal."

I hugged her tight. "Everything is going to be fine. I think I am coping well and I am a strong person."

"That is right. Everything is going to be fine and nothing happened."

I nodded. "Right." We made it to the main building and I started to hyperventilate a little. "I... I don't think I am ready for this..."

My mom put her hand on my shoulders and kissed my forehead. "Just stand here and breath for a moment honey." She looked over her shoulder. "Stan, Lissa, can you give us both a moment?" They nodded and walked a little ahead my mom looked back at me and sighed. "You don't have to do this if you aren't ready."

I took a deep breath. "I am. I really am. I just... I don't want to see him."

"This is a big school. I doubt you will."

I nodded. "I know. Did you tell her what happened?"

My mom nodded. "I did. I knew it would upset you, but Rose, she needed to know. If anything else, for your safety."

"Thank you."

She smiled at me and kissed the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ready to go in and face the world?"

"I think so."

"Okay. Onward then."

I smiled back and took her hand. I didn't know why, but in that moment, I needed her.

My mom took my hand and squeezed it with all her might. "You are strong Rose." We walked into the building and Lissa smiled at me.

"You okay?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so, but I will be. I know it." We walked down the hall a little and realized my mom had planned it so classes were in session and the hallways were relatively empty. I smiled when I saw Headmistress Kirova waiting outside her office for me. I wasn't sure why, but in that one moment, I needed her. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her body. I took a deep breath.

She smiled and soothed my hair. "It's okay. Come on, let's go inside." We went into her office and she gestured to one of the chairs. "Please have a seat Rose."

I nodded and sat down. "Thank you for welcoming me back."

"I have no reason not to. You are an amazing student and an even more amazing guardian."

I sat up a little straighter at that. "Thank you."

"Rose, why do you want to come back?"

"Because I want to be a guardian."

"I understand that, but there are only 2 months left. You could have finished up in Russia."

"I know that, but I want to be with my friends. We all started together, I want us to get through this together."

"That is understandable, now, are you going to need special accommodations? I can arrange for them, but I need some notice."

"Special accommodations?"

"For the baby?"

"Oh..." I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. "Umm... I don't have the baby."

I could tell she was unsure how to respond to that. "I'm so sorry Rose."

"No... No, it's okay. He was adopted. By Dimitri and Adrian actually."

"Are you happy with that decision?"

I nodded. "I am very happy with that decision."

"Then good. I am happy for you." She looked down at a paper in front of her, folded her hands and then looked at me again. "Okay Rose, we need to talk about charges."

"Like Lissa? I mean, I am pretty sure I am going to be assigned to her after graduation..."

"No, I mean charges against Ralf."

"Oh... Do I have to press them?"

"You don't have to, but I would recommend it."

"I would have to admit I had the baby wouldn't I?"

"Yes."

"And then Ralf's family could fight for custody?"

"Yes."

"Then no. The baby is Adrian and Dimitri's. I will NOT take that away from them."

"Rose... Think about this."

"I have, and I don't want the baby. I don't like looking at him, I don't want any reminders."

"Okay then."

"Thank you."

Kirova looked down at her papers and sighed. "Then I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be admitted back today."

I couldn't help smiling a little. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

She looked at me a little concerned. "I wasn't talking talking down to you Rose, I am just worried about you. Can I be honest?"

"Of course."

"I don't think you are ready to come back."

"Why?"

"Rose... You had a baby 3 days ago."

"My mom was in a battle less than a week after I was born."

"I know that Rose, but I don't want you overdoing anything."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

Kirova and I both looked at Stan. "Guardian Alto?"

Stan took a deep breath. "In light of recent events, I will now be acting as Rose's mentor."

Kirova looked back at me. "Is this what you want?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, I will put in the transfer application. I can't guarantee it will be approved, but I will put it in."

That made me concerned. "What happens if it isn't approved?"

"Then Dimitri will continue to be your mentor."

I took a deep breath. "Then you may get your wish after all headmistress." I stood up and walked out of the room. Praying the hallway was still empty.

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen? Do you think Rose is going to be okay?**

**I am going to fast forward a couple weeks in the next chapter so I can get thing going. I already have most of it written and it is so sweet. I love it.**

**That is the other great thing, now that summer break is here, I can have more time to stick to my schedule and I am even working on a new story. I hope you all will enjoy it.**

**I will see you all next week and I hope you are all doing well!**

**Anni**


	20. Maternal Instincts

**Hey all! I hope you are having a good week and I hope you are itching to read the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I am waiting for the auction. ;-)**

**Two Weeks Later:**

* * *

**Stan's POV:**

It was late and I had been up far too long trying to get papers graded. I didn't want to fail Rose, but it was like she no longer cared. She started going to more parties, she did avoid the Moroi ones, but Dhampir ones were just as bad. She showed up late to training, she just showed up to classes, I honestly didn't know what was going on with her. I was starting to worry and I knew I had to get my mind out of that mind set. I couldn't put one student higher than another. I took a deep breath and started to climb into bed. I would worry about this tomorrow. Just as I was reaching for the light, there was a knock on my door and I sighed. "Yes?"

"It's Rose."

She sounded scared, so I got up and went to the door. I looked through the peephole and saw her standing there in her pajamas wrapped in a blanket. I slowly opened the door. "Rose, what is it?"

"I need to get over to Dimitri and Adrian's apartment."

"Why?"

"I don't know... But I think something is wrong with the baby."

"Did they call you?"

She shook my head. "No... I just feel it... Please. I just need to check on him."

"Rose, they are probably sleeping..."

"Stan... Guardian Alto... Please..."

I nodded. "Alright, come on."

She followed me down the hall and across campus to the Moroi apartments. We walked in and I smiled at Alberta Petrov, the on duty guardian. "We are stopping by to see Dimitri and Adiran."

"Praise Vladimir! I have been getting calls all night about that baby."

I felt movement next to me and I turned my head to see Rose's face had went about 5 shades lighter and she looked a little week on her feet. "Well, we better get up then then. Thank you Alberta." We headed up the stairs until we got to their floor. I could hear the baby crying as soon as we were out of the stairwell, and I could see Rose was trying to keep it together. "It's okay Rose. I am sure he is fine. Babies just cry sometimes."

She nodded and slowly walked to their door. She knocked gently. I knew there was no way they were going to hear it over the baby, so I leaned forward and knocked a little harder. I heard footsteps and the door started to open. "Look. We are sorry for all the noise, but the banging on the door will help nothing."

"Dimitri?"

That was when he seemed to focus and smiled at Rose. "Hey. Is everything okay? Please don't tell me that you can hear him in the student dorms..."

"No... I just... I don't know... Thought something was wrong."

Dimitri pulled Rose to him. "That is called maternal instinct. Come on, come inside."

We went inside and the first thing we saw was Adrian holding the screaming baby close. Rose walked over to them and held her arms out. "Can I take him."

"Yes!" I couldn't help smiling at the tired eagerness in Adrian's voice.

Rose took the small baby and held him close. "Shhh... It's okay." She then did something unexpected. She set the baby on the bed where he started screaming again.

"Rose! What are you doing! He was calming."

She looked at Dimitri with a look I couldn't even describe. "I know what I am doing. Your sister showed me this." She took her shirt off and picked up the baby again, holding him against her bare skin and wrapping the blanket around them both. She crawled into the now empty bed and just stroked his head. "It's okay. You are fine." The screams went to whimpers and then finally sleep.

I could tell Rose was starting to fall asleep too, and I didn't want to wake her, but didn't know what to do. I looked at Dimitri and he shrugged. "Let her stay here for the night. It is better then her going out to a party. I will make sure she is at training on time today."

I gave him a small smile. "Thank you, but that isn't want I am worried about... That is." I pointed at my student and her baby sleeping together on the bed.

"It's okay. I just knew she needed a little time and would eventual come around and want to see him. If she had kept Bela, I know she would have been an excellent mother. She just needed confidence."

"Okay. Are you sure it is okay if she stays here?"

"In all honesty, I don't want to risk waking him up again."

I couldn't help laughing. "Yeah... I remember those nights..."

Dimitri looked at me with curiosity. "Do you have kids?"

I recovered quickly. "Uh, no, I mean with my little sister. She was a screamer too."

"It really wears on you."

"It does, and I was the only one that could calm her, and I remember sleeping standing against a wall one night I was so tired."

"That doesn't give me much hope."

"It gets better. This stage usually only lasts a couple months. Then they start to learn to sooth themselves."

"Good to know."

"Okay, Well, I will see you at 6:30, with Rose, deal?"

"Deal."

I left the room and headed back to my own dorm room I sat at my desk again, even though I was exhausted and pulled a photo out of the drawer of a little girl. I smiled at it and sighed. "I miss you baby girl, but will both be stronger when this is all over and we are back together." It kissed the photo and slid it back in the drawer before finally turning in for the night.

* * *

**Who is he talking to? Is this going to change things? And what do you think is going to happen between Rose and Bela? Is this going to change their relationship?**

**See you all next week to find out!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Growing On Me

**Hey all! You were probably wondering where I went weren't you? Well, to be honest, summer just got away from me. I was working and taking care of family things, and writing was just the last thing on my mind. I am about to start classes again, so I will have a better schedule and will be back updating weekly. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one except Baby Bela.**

* * *

**Adrian's POV:**

I watched as Rose fed Bela a bottle. She was a pro at this, and that kind of worried me. I know I had said I would never be mad at her if she changed her mind, but at this point, I would be lying if I said I would only be hurt a little. I smiled at them. "How are you doing over there?"

She smiled back at me. "He is starting to grow on me a little."

"That's good to know."

"Don't worry Adrian, I don't want to take him from you, it is just nice to know that I am not repulsed every time I look at him."

"I know that, and as I said before, I just want you to be happy."

"Know what would make me happy?"

This time Dimitri looked up. "What?"

"Just let me spend an hour a day with him after school. That way you two can have some time alone and I can bond with him."

Dimitri smiled. "That seems fair."

Rose smiled. "Really?"

"Really. No matter what happens, or who raises him, this little boy is always going to be bonded to you. He is going to be a part of you."

"And Ralf."

"And Ralf, but I don't want you to think about that."

"They tried to get me to press charges."

"Who is they?"

"Kirova."

"Are you?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Why not Rose?"

She looked at the clock and gasped. "I am going to be late for training. Stan is going to kill me."

"Rose? Why not?"

She took a deep breath. "Ralf's family could lay claim to the baby and knowing their contempt for me, they would do that, and I couldn't do that to you."

I stood up and hugged her tight. "Rose... You don't have to protect us."

"I know, but I still have to protect him, and can you imagine what Ralf's family would do? Most Moroi already look at Dhampirs like they are slaves, he would be one."

That was when Dimitri broke in. "Know what? Let's get you to training and then we can discuss this after school okay?"

Rose nodded. "Okay."

"Great. Now, head out. We are already late."

**Stan's POV:**

I was a little upset, Dimitri promised he would have Rose here on time and they were late. I took a deep breath and tried not to get visually angry Maybe something had happened to make them get delayed. They was when the gym door opened and what I saw shocked me. Rose with a huge smile on her face. I never expected to see that again, but there it was. "Good morning Rose."

"Morning Stan."

"What has you in such a good mood today?"

"I got to feed Bela."

"You did?"

She nodded. "I think he likes me."

"I bet he does. You gave birth to him."

She looked at Dimitri. "Did you want to stay?"

My heart started to beat a little faster. This was going to be like a guardian pissing contest and I had a feeling that Dimitri could one up me.

He smiled. "I have to get some stuff ready for class. Stan can handle you... I think..." He winked at me and laughed. "I'll see you after school, deal?"

She nodded. "Deal."

Dimitri left and I looked at Rose. "What is happening after school?"

"Dimitri is going to help me with my homework and when I get it all done, I get to babysit."

"Well, you really had a turn around last night."

She shrugged. "I don't know, I just... I'm his mom. He needs to know that I love him even if I can't raise him."

I nodded. "That makes sense."

"Do you think I mad the right choice?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think I could have raised him?"

"I think so, but I don't think you would have been happy."

"No?"

I shook my head. "You would have been a great mother, but I think the problem would have been you would have still wanted to be the same type of guardian as you are now, and you know there was no way that could have happened right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are out on a picnic with with Lissa and Bela, a Strigoi attacks. Who do you protect?"

"Lissa."

"So you let your child die?"

"They come first."

"Before your own flesh and blood?"

That was when I saw it happened. Something in her face broke and she bolted out of the gym. I sighed. I shouldn't have pushed like that. Almost instantly, the door opened and Dimitri walked in. Looked like I was going to get that pissing contest after all. "Dimitri, what can I do for you?"

"Rose just ran past my room crying. What happened?"

"I think I pushed her a little to far emotionally."

"What. Happened."

"She asked me if I thought she made the right choice about Bela. I told her she probably could have raised him, but wouldn't be the type of guardian she is now. When she asked me what I meant, I made a fictional scenario where she had to pick between Lissa and Bela and she chose Lissa."

"Over Bela?"

I nodded. "When I asked her if she would leave Bela unprotected, she said 'They come first' and I think it suddenly made her realize she gave her baby up because of the Moroi."

Dimitri frowned. "I'm sorry I took it out on you."

"I think I took it out on myself."

"Come on, let's go find her."

"Any ideas where to look?"

"She is probably with Lissa now."

I nodded. "Right. Let's go."

* * *

**I can only see bad things coming from this, how will Lissa react? Will it make her feel more guilty? I'll see you all next week with all the details!**


	22. New Year Author Note

Hey All!

Happy New Year!

Sorry it has been almost 6 months since I updated. I make no excuses, only offer apologies.

I will update this story by the end of the week (1/5).

I will also be posting a new story by the start of February.

Thank you all for your patience, and please bear with me as I get my thoughts together.

Annika


	23. Reassurance

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! Just read and there will be an author's note at the end. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It is all Lissa's POV and I know it is a little short, but I felt it was at a good stopping point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to play with them.**

* * *

**Lissa's POV:**

There was a pounding on my door that jolted me awake. I didn't know who it was, but I was going to kill them. I staggered to the door and flung it open. "WHAT?!" I froze when I saw Rose standing there with tears running down her face. "Rose? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have.." She started to turn and I took her arm so she couldn't get away.

"What's wrong?"

Her voice was barely a whisper. "I chose you."

"What do you mean? Come one, come sit on my bed..."

Rose tried to take a deep breath and looked over at me. "I asked Stan if he thought I could have raised the baby. He said he thought I could, but thought it might effect me as a guardian." She paused to breathe again. "He gave me a scenario where you and I were out on a picnic with the baby and a Strigoi attacked. He asked me who do I protect, and I said that you came first." Rose sniffled a little. "I love you more than anything Lissa, but I chose you over my own son."

I pulled her close and started to stroke her hair. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I feel like it is my fault that you have to make these decisions... You are bonded to me."

"I'm bonded to him too."

I took a deep breath. "Do you think you would have been happy raising him?"

Rose shook her head. "I don't think so. I love him more than anything, but this is all I know. I don't think I could give this up."

"Then I think you made the right choice, and I hope you know that I am not just saying that."

"I know, I just... what mother doesn't try to save her own baby?"

"One that has been brainwashed by society. Why do you think so many mothers send their kid's here? They don't want to be forced to make that decision."

Rose gave me a small smile. "How did you get so smart?"

I shrugged. "I think some of your intelligence leaked through the bond."

Rose snorted. "I'm not that smart."

"Says who?"

"My rapist..."

"Rose, that was in no way your fault."

"I know, it is just hard to think about that."

"What can I do to help?"

"I don't think that is anything you can do. I think just give me time..."

"Okay." I kissed the side of her head. "Have you seen him yet?"

"Which him are we talking about?"

"Either one I guess."

"I spent the night with Bela last night."

"You did?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah. He was having trouble sleeping and just needed a little time with me I guess."

I smiled at her. "See, no matter what happens, he knows you are his mom."

"What do I tell him when he asks why I gave him away?"

"Tell him the truth. It was the hardest decision of your life, but you didn't think you were in the place to give him the life he deserved, so you entrusted him to someone that you knew had that ability."

Rose smiled at me. "Have you been reading?"

I smiled back. "Maybe."

"Well good. Someone around here needs to know what is going on..."

"Are you okay now?"

Rose shook her head. "I don't think so, but I am starting to get there."

"Good. Can you do one favor for me?"

"I can try."

"Stop going to parties."

"I'm not..."

"Oh really? Bloodshot eyes and alcohol breath are the new trend in 3rd hour?"

Rose sighed. "I just... I feel alone. The drinking helps me forget, and it is totally innocent."

"Totally innocent how?"

"It won't have the same repercussions."

"Oh, because the Moroi NEVER show up at those parties."

"Do you think he would be stupid enough to try again?"

"No, but his friends are."

"I just... I don't know where to go. I feel lost."

"Come hang out with me and Christian."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, because I want to hang out with my best friend and her boyfriend."

I gave a small laugh. "It wouldn't be like that. Maybe we could all just talk. Like a mini therapy session with pizza."

Rose gave me a small smile. "That actually sounds like a really good idea."

"See, I am a genius."

"Well, your genius is going to have to wait for a bit. I need to get back to my dorm and change."

"I have some of your clothes here."

"What do you mean?"

"When we packed your room up, I took some of the clothes and brought them here. I knew you were going to be coming back, and I wanted you to have an escape, so I brought some of there here, so this could be your escape."

Rose smiled a little wider. "You ARE a genius. Thank you." She pulled the drawer open that I pointed to and took an outfit into the bathroom to change. I took advantage of the time to get myself in class presentable clothing. A few minutes later she emerged and looked up at me. "Can I join you and Christian for breakfast?"

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

**Hey all! Life has been so hectic, I haven't even logged onto for the last few months, but I am back! I honestly can't promise that I will update every week, I just don't know if my schedule will allow for it, but I can promise that no more than 3 weeks will pass between updates, and of course that is barring any family/health emergencies. Those are out of my control. I'll see you all soon and look for my new story that is going to be getting posted in a few weeks!**

**Thank you all for the support!**

**Anni**


	24. Stan's Own Secret

**Hey all! I just barely made it with my 3 week promise, but here I am! This is more a transition chapter, but I think you will like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter.**

* * *

**Stan's POV:**

I was prepping for class when I heard Rose's laugh outside my classroom. She looked happier than she had in awhile and that made me glad. Lissa whispered something in Rose's ear and Rose nodded before heading into the classroom. She looked at me and nodded. "Guardian Alto."

"Miss Hathaway."

"If you would like to... or if you had the time that is, could we make up this morning's hours after school? I have already cleared it with Lord Ivashkov."

"That is fine. I think I have the time in my schedule."

"Thank you." She started to turn away, but paused. "For everything."

I nodded. "I am your mentor. That is what I am supposed to do."

Rose took her seat and for the first time since she had been back, she seemed to pay attention to what I was saying.

That day, after classes were done, I was again alone with Rose in the gym. I don't know what had happened, but she seemed more focused and even listened better. After about thirty minutes of going hard, she and I were both lying on the mats trying to find our breath. "Stan?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever have to choose?"

"What do you mean?"

"Between the Moroi and someone you loved?"

I was quiet for a minute debating how I was going to answer her. "Once."

"What did you choose?"

That made me give a soft chuckle. "You and I are a lot alike Rose."

"You chose the Moroi didn't you?"

"I did."

"Who died?"

"No one died, but... someone I loved near and dear was taken from me."

"What does that mean?"

"Since I know your secret, I am going to let you in on mine okay?"

Rose sat up and looked at me. "Okay."

"I have a daughter."

"You do?"

"I do, her name is Emilia."

"How old is she?"

"She is six."

"Where is she?"

"That is what I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Her mother was the Moroi I was guarding my senior year at the academy. When her parents found out, they made me choose between resigning my guardian status and being with her, or keep my guardianship and be assigned to a Moroi far far away from their daughter. Emilia's mother did her best to keep me informed of how our little girl was doing, but then the updates just stopped and now, I am trying to find out what has happened to them."

Rose frowned a little. "I am so sorry to hear that Stan."

I smiled at her. "Remember, this is a secret between you and me now. No one here knows about Emilia."

Rose nodded. "I understand." She was quiet for a moment. "Do you think you are going to get to see her again?"

"I hope I get to. I miss her so much."

**Rose's POV:**

I pulled my legs to my chest and took a deep breath. "I promised Lissa that I would stop going to parties."

Stan smiled at me. "That is a wise decision."

"She or Christian are going to start walking me to all my classes too."

"You don't seem too happy about that."

"She said she doesn't trust me not to do something stupid."

"She is worried about you."

"I'm the guardian. I should be worried about them."

"The three of you have been friends forever. It is only natural that they care about you."

I took another deep breath and looked at Stan. "We need your help with something."

"I can try. What's going on?"

"I haven't said anything to anyone, but I have been having nightmares."

"Rose, why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to deal with them in my own time and they were one of the reasons I was going to the parties. They help me sleep better."

Stan sighed. "So, what did you need my help with."

"I don't know if anyone will go for it, but Lissa wants me to start rooming with her."

Stan inhaled sharply. "That is a tall order Rose."

"I know it is, and I know there is a slim chance of getting it to happen. I just..." I paused for a moment trying to pull myself together. "I don't trust myself anymore. I am scared I am going to hurt myself."

"Well, I could ask about you getting a roommate."

"Do you really think that is the best option for me? A total stranger?"

"Maybe you could go finish in Russia? You did seem happier there?"

I gave a small laugh. "You think sending me away is the best choice?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying it might make you the happiest."

"So, you would take me away from all my friends, my son?"

"Rose, I am just trying to figure out a feasible solution to the issue."

"I think the most feasible solution is to let me stay with Lissa."

"I can't guarantee that Kirova will go for it."

"I know that too, but can we please at least try? I want to be normal again. I don't want to worry that my rapist is going to be lurking around every corner."

"You need to talk to someone about that."

"I'm trying, and Lissa wants to help. That is why we want to move in."

"I thought you just told me that they didn't need to worry about you."

I started seething a little. "Just tell me if it is going to be too much trouble for you and I will find someone else to help me."

Stan sighed again. "I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises to you. Understand?"

I nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Now, why don't you change and get up to see Bela. I am sure they are waiting for you."

"Okay." I got up and went into the changing room. I just wanted to feel normal again. It didn't seem possible though.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Even though it was a transition chapter, we did learn something about Stan. It also explains why he has been so understanding about what Rose has been going through. We will learn more about Emilia in the upcoming chapters. Until next time dear reader, peace out!**


	25. Changed

**Here is the next chapter. We have a little action in this one and I think that you are all going to see how much Rose has been changed by the events in her life. I hope you like this chapter and are liking the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one, I just like to play with them. :-)**

* * *

**Rose's POV:**

I had just finished watching Bela and was heading back to my dorm room. He really was a cute baby and I was glad that I had finally come to my senses. Even if I wasn't raising him, he needed me in his life. I was lost in my own little world when I suddenly grabbed from behind. I tried to scream, but a hand was clamped over my mouth. I was pulled between two buildings and the my attacker turned me around, I found myself looking into the eyes of Ralf. I was suddenly terrified. "What do you want?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"And you thought grabbing me was your best option?"

"I didn't think you would talk to me any other way."

"Good observation."

"I need to ask you something."

"You don't need to ask me anything."

"I heard something about you, and I need to know if it is true."

"If you heard that I was raped, then yes, it was true. Did you need confirmation?"

"I heard you had a baby."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Things get around."

"Well, someone has misinformed you."

"Oh. Okay."

"You sound disappointed."

"I'm actually relieved."

"Oh, is that so?"

"He said, she said."

"Can I go now?" Ralf let go of me and I walked away from him. I could keep it together until I got to my dorm. I knew I could. I had to be strong. I made it as far as the stairwell before I sunk to my knees and started crying. I really needed to pull myself together. I couldn't let this affect me. I took a deep breath and rose to my feet. I made it to my room and I unlocked the door. I relocked it behind me and curled up on my bed. Maybe I would call my mom and ask her if I could come visit her in Nepal for awhile I just didn't want to be here anymore. Maybe Stan was right and I should go back to Russia. I took another deep breath and sighed. I didn't know what to do anymore and no one was making it any easier for me. Everything was supposed to go back to normal but that wasn't happening. I looked over at my clock and realized that Lissa wouldn't be here for another hour for dinner. I sat back up and looked at my room phone. I decided I needed to be rational here and decided to call my mom. She would know what to do and I trusted her more than I trusted anyone. I picked up the phone and hit the number for the front desk. To contact anyone out of the country, we needed permission. I knew I had it already, but they still had to connect me. The operator picked up and I forced my voice to be even. "Hi, I was wondering if you could connect me with Janine Hathaway." There was a pause. "Thank you." Now, I just had to wait.

**Janine's POV:**

I had been training a new guardian out in the fields when I got the call that Rose was on the house phone. I don't think I had ever ran that fast in my life. Rose never called me for anything. I knew that she had been changed, but this scared me. When I got in the house, I took the phone from the waiting guardian and instantly held it to my ear. "Rosemarie?"

"Mom?"

I gave a small smile. "I'm here." And that was when I heard the most heartbreaking sound. My little girl losing control of her emotions and bursting into tears. I wished I could be there to hold her, but here I sat, almost ten thousand miles away. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"I saw him."

"Who?"

"Ralf."

I tensed a little, but I had to keep my calm for Rose. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Rose was quiet for a moment, but then took a deep breath. "He grabbed me from behind and pulled me between two of the dorms. He said he needed to talk to me. He told me that he had heard if I had a baby. He wanted to know if that was true."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him no. Why would I say something like that? Why am I denying him?"

"Rose, you aren't denying him, you are protecting him. Do you want Ralf and his family to have access to Bela?"

"No. I don't want them to know Bela exists."

"You are doing what any good mother would do. You are protecting your son."

"Okay."

"Rose, did he try to hurt you again?"

"No, he just really scared me. I was alone and everything started flashing through my mind. Now... I'm terrified to leave my room."

I wished I could be there for her. I knew she needed me, but I didn't know what to do. "Rose, I know it is going to be hard, but I need you to be strong. You are going to graduate in less than two months and I can guarantee you that everything is going to get easier for you once that happens."

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I asked Stan to help me with something, but he doesn't know if he can."

"What do you want to do? Maybe I can do something?"

"Lissa wants me to room with her. She thinks that she needs to keep an eye on me. I didn't agree with her until today, but mom, I know I need help and I think Lissa can help me."

I took a deep breath. I couldn't do much for my little girl, but I could do this. "I'll do what I can. I'm sure Kirova will listen if Stan and I combine forces."

"Really?"

"I think so. If you can hang on a couple days, I will be there and we will get this all sorted out. Deal?"

"Deal."

"I love you Rosemarie."

"I love you too."

I heard the phone click and sighed. It hurt me so much to see my daughter hurting like this, and I wished there was more I could do, but I knew I just had to wait it out, and let her heal in her own time. I was so proud of Lissa for stepping up. She was a good friend to Rose. They truly deserved each other.

* * *

**Well, as I said, Rose has been changed. I don't think I like it anymore than she does. It is going to be interesting to see Janine and Stan working together. Do you think there is going to be a clash there? Who do you think has Rose's best interests at heart?**


End file.
